I'll Never Forget You
by SunJinAh09
Summary: A short song-fic, the song Lonely Lullaby by Owl City. "What happens when your loved one gets into an accident? What happens when she falls into a coma?"


**So after how long of simply reading several Bechloe fics (which made me very happy might I add) I kinda wanted to be a part of the community by trying my bet at posting something up? ^^;**

**I suggest you listen to the song Lonely Lullaby by Owl City~ The feel of the song might help c:**

**Enjoy~~****  
**

* * *

_"Have you ever wondered what it would be like if you could just go back in time? If you could just go back and change whatever happened in your past? Even just one quick moment, that managed to change your life forever? Just one trag-_"

The woman ceased her typing as tears started forming in her eyes. The silence of the room was immediately broken as she shut the laptop and started to break down. No matter how many times she tried, she could never finish the small article she was asked to write. Every time she started the article, she would just end up crying, not even half way through.

Soon enough, the silence returned as the woman stood up. With a bitter smile on her face, she wiped away the tears that continued to fall from her eyes.

The silence was again broken when her phone suddenly rang. Already aware of who the caller would be, she took her time as she slowly walked towards her phone.

"Chlo?" The same voice that called her every day at the same time to check up on her went through the receiver.

"Yeah?" Her voice remained soft, hoping to conceal the fact that she, once again, broke down.

"You know I can tell right?" A bitter smile found its way towards the girl's face yet again as she failed to hide her every day routine from her friend.

She heard her best friend sigh out loud before continuing what she had to say. "Hey, you visiting?"

The caller was replied with silence. And with another sigh, simply took the silence as a yes. "You know where we'll be… Bye Chlo."

"Bye Bree." As soon as she said those two words, she hung up. She placed her phone back down and let out a small chuckle.

After washing her face, she put on her coat as she headed out her apartment. Right before closing the door, she looked at the picture beside her laptop once more. With another small smile, she closed the door and went down and headed for the place where she'd see her again.

* * *

As she was slowly walking in the rain, her phone began to ring. Seeing it was her best friend again, she answered the call.

"I'm already on my way Aubrey, do you need anything?"

"Chloe Beale you need to come quick. She just woke up." The girl stopped in her tracks as she couldn't believe what her best friend just told her.

"Chlo? Hello?! Chloe! Are you there!?" Aubrey's voice managed to snap Chloe back to reality. But instead of answering the blonde back, she simply hung up and starting running towards the hospital.

_She's finally awake…_

* * *

Finally reaching the hospital, she immediately ran to the stairs. Even though she knew the room was at the 9th floor, she didn't care, taking the elevator would just take up more time.

As she reached the 4th floor, she started to feel her legs aching. Could she blame them? She's been running in the rain, and now up lord knows how many flights of stairs. But despite the pain, she kept on going. She was finally awake and nothing will keep Chloe from looking into those beautiful navy blue eyes once again.

Heavily breathing, she finally reached the 9th floor and ran straight towards the room and just as she was about to open the door, she saw the girl through the small glass on the door.

Chloe stood frozen in her spot as she saw the girl smile again. A part of her actually couldn't believe she was here at this moment. Her heart started beating even faster when suddenly, the girl turned her head and now, they were looking right at each other.

"How long do you plan on standing there Red?" Fat Amy then pulled the girl in the room, despite the fact that the older was trying to resist.

"Beca~ Look who's here to visit~" The brunette looked at Chloe with an expressionless face.

There was this moment of silence, no one dared to speak. They were all waiting for either the red-head or the brunette to speak. Everyone was waiting for this moment, and they all just kept looking at the two girls, wondering who was going to say something.

After a few more minutes, Chloe finally had enough courage to speak up. She took a deep breath and smiled at the girl sitting up on the bed. "Hey Becs, you okay?"

Beca then tilted her head to the side, as if she couldn't understand. Chloe longed to hear the girl speak again, even more to hear Beca say her name. But her name was nowhere in the sentence that came out of the younger girl on the bed. In fact, Chloe wished she never heard those words come out at all.

"I'm sorry… But have we met before?"

Everyone else stayed silent, unable to believe what they all just heard. Chloe slowly approached the girl on the bed, tears threatening to fall out of her eyes.

"Beca… You… Don't remember me?" Chloe's voice started to quiver and her legs were feeling even weaker than they were a while ago.

"I'm sorry, I have no idea who you are…" Heartbroken, Chloe let out sad, but soft smile before saying goodbye to Beca and the rest of the girls. She turned around and was about to head out the door when someone grabbed her by the arm.

"Let go of me Stacie." By now, everyone could tell that Chloe was about to cry. Her voice was starting to crack and she had her eyes closed, hoping to prevent the tears from falling.

"Chloe pl-"

"Stacie. Conrad. Let. Go. Of. Me." Chloe pulled her arm away once she felt Stacie's grip loosen, immediately running away, leaving 8 girls all speechless and 1 girl, confused about what just happened.

* * *

The rain continued to fall as Chloe was running away from the hospital, away from her friends, away from the pain and away from the one who stole and broke her heart.

Slowly, her running stopped as she reached her apartment. Upon entering her apartment, she saw the picture of her and Beca together. It was a picture of them both having huge smiles on their faces, with Beca's arms around her waist, hugging Chloe close. As Chloe held it in one hand, she gently caressed the picture with the other, before slowly placing it back to its original spot. Only this time, it was faced down on the table.

Her heart was broken. Her mind was a wreck. Shouldn't she be angry? Shouldn't she be messing around her room? Chloe didn't understand the fact that she was so broken and beaten right now and all she could do was smile when a small thought about Beca came as she slid down to the floor.

Soon enough, Chloe finally stood up, sat on her chair and opened the laptop. She looked at where she left off and with a small and broken smile, she decided on how she'd continue on with the article.

Slowly but surely, her fingers began to type the words that began pouring out from her heart. With each letter or word she typed, the tears that she was desperately trying to hide slowly fell from her eyes.

_Have you ever wondered what it would be like if you could just go back in time? If you could just go back and change whatever happened in your past? Even just one quick moment, that managed to change your life forever? Just one tragic moment you wish never happened?_

_Well don't worry. You're not alone. I know how you feel. But you just need to keep in mind that no matter what happens, those things happened for a reason._

_Imagine seeing someone you loved go through an accident and all you could do was stay by their side until they wake up. Day and night, you're just there by her bedside, waiting for her to open her eyes again._

_Then finally, that miraculous day comes. But when she does wake up…_

_She has no idea who you were, to her; you're just a complete stranger._

_It hurts doesn't it? But the worst thing is; there's not much you can do about it._

_Did you notice that I said much? Well it because I think there is still one thing you can do, just one simple thing. What's that one simple thing?_

_It's that you should just love her the same way. Sure she may have forgotten all about you, but that doesn't mean you have to forget about her right? Although it hurts, imagine how hard it must be for that loved one._

_Imagine forgetting about the person you love, forgetting the good and the bad times you both had. Imagine forgetting all about how you two first met; where you two had your first date; and even when you had your first kiss together. Don't you think that hurts more?_

_If I were you, I'd just be there in the sidelines; watching her and making sure she's okay, making sure she's happy, while loving her even more than before._

_Because even though she may have forgotten who you are, even though she's forgotten what you both used to be, all that matters is…_

_You have never nor will ever forget about her…._

_So if you're reading this…_

_I still and will always love you Beca Mitchell…_

_-Anonymous._

* * *

**HUHUHUHU So what do you guys think? Should I continue my attempts at writing stuff? lol**

**Tell me what you guys think :) criticism is welcome too since I could probably use some pointers~ lolol**

**Thanks for reading guys! :)**

**And can anyone help me? it looks like I can't quite get the spacing right... I keep adjusting it, but it just won't work... everything ends up getting single spaced huhu**

**I took the lyrics out since I was told that it could cause some complications ^^; I'll try making my other songfics longer, to compensate removing the lyrics~**


End file.
